With the increasing proliferation of wireless technology, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and mobile or wireless Internet of things (IoT) devices, more devices or systems incorporate radio frequency (RF) circuitry, such as receivers and/or transmitters. To reduce the cost, size, and bill of materials, and to increase the reliability of such devices or systems, various circuits or functions have been integrated into integrated circuits (ICs). For example, ICs typically include receiver and/or transmitter circuitry. A variety of types and circuitry for transmitters and receivers are used. Transmitters send or transmit information via a medium, such as air, using RF signals. Receivers at another point or location receive the RF signals from the medium, and retrieve the information.
To transmit or receive RF signals, typical wireless devices or apparatus use antennas. RF modules are sometimes used that include the transmit/receive circuitry. A typical RF module 5, shown in FIG. 1, includes an RF circuit 6, a resonator 8, and a radiator 9. Typically, resonator 8 and radiator 9 are included in the RF module. In other words, the structures that form resonator 8 and radiator 9 are included within RF module 5.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.